Cat Nip II
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: The title speaks for itself people but if I must... Nero wasn't entirely pleased with the turn out of his latest 'adventure'...But seriously, he just wasn't counting on it getting worse...If only he'd known! DantexNero
1. Do you like kittens?

A//N Guess what...I finally started the sequel to Cat Nip! I got bored, so I figured, hey why not? Anyway, I can't guarantee daily updates but I can say I'll keep updating. Ok, to those who read 'Cat Nip' this one will be slightly different, a little more serious but not without that classic DantexNero verbal and even physical ass kicking okidoki? Review like I know you will! If I get over 100 reviews this will become a saga! So get reviewing!

Summary: Being a half demon half feline had become, with only some reluctance, second nature for Nero. But damn, why did it keep getting weirder along the way? Was there no end to the seemingly random effect's of the Curse? Obviously not...

Warnings: Swearing, violence, Dante bashing, Yaoi situations and obviously tear inducing humour!

Because guess what people... THIS IS THE SEQUEL!

---

Mission 1: Six months of kitty hell and oh, do you like kittens?

Six months...

Six completely fucked up months after Ninso's bout of boredom, six months after her anti-climactic defeat and six months since Nero's almost-not-quite-but-still-gave-Dante-a-heart attack death.

Six months of hissing fits, six months of countless O.D's, six months of broken noses, six months of white fur on the couch, and six months of sexy fantasies coming true...

.Months....

Nero wanted to pick up Blue Rose, give Dante a glowing finger, and shoot himself in the temple...

If only it'd actually work...

"Awe come on kid, you'd think after six months you'd be used to it by now." Nero groaned as he dropped back on the crimson couch, his legs dangling over the arm rest. Dante, who was in his usual position at his desk, feet up, weapons magazine on his face and half eaten pizza box in his lap chuckled slightly. "If I remember correctly it was you who said you'd have to get used to it." Nero huffed.

"I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to rapidly change my decisions." Dante barked a laugh.

"And I'm Dante, I'm allowed to point out your flaws just to annoy you."

"And I'm Nero, I can just as easily say no sex for a month if you pester me." Dante blinked and looked at Nero, who had his head propped on his arms.

"...Touche..." Nero smirked.

"Perverted old men like yourself are easy to blackmail." Dante scoffed and jabbed his chest with his thumb.

"Perverted yes, old no. Your evil you know that kid?"

"A kid no, evil hell yes."

"..." Dante stared, then shrugged and opened the box in his lap, taking a slice of his pizza and munching on it happily.

"Me:46 old man: 45." Dante knew what was coming, an all out take no prisoners verbal match, and he was determined to win.

"Smart ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Immature child."

"Senile old man."

"Crap pot bait."

"...What?"

"Cat's make good crap pot bait."

"Ass hole! I'll kick your ass if you repeat that!" Dante grinned.

"Me: 46, crab bait: 46, we need a tie breaker!" Nero growled and snapped upright on the couch, his Devil Bringer swinging forward while unleashing a phantom claw. He moved it to grasp the cackling Hunter, who evaded the attack by falling backwards off his chair, rolling onto his feet and diving over his desk. "Whoo easy there tiger, I'd like to keep my face thank you." Nero growled and folded his arms, dropping back on the couch with a huff.

"That's it, no sex for a week." Dante's mouth dropped open.

"What! Awe come on Nero you know I was only kidding! Jeez you seriously need to lighten up-"

"Two weeks." Dante's eyes went wide, completing the horrified expression, which soon melted into a smirk.

"Hey just remember I'm not the only one who has to suffer, if I don't get any, _you _don't get any either, and _your _the horny teenager." This had Nero snorting.

"For all you know I might have friends with benefits." Dante gasped dramatically and gripped his chest.

"Oh Nero, you wound me! Not only do you beat me, verbally abuse me and threaten me, you cheat on me too! Oh god what a fucked up taste in lovers I have."

"Get over it old man."

"...You know what, I'm not even gonna grace that with a response, I'm going to go and use all the hot water." With that Dante stood and left for a shower, leaving Nero to hiss after him and mumble about over dramatic old people with swords that can only compensate for something...Ok maybe he didn't need to compensate, but that was beside the point!

"Damn geezer..." Mumbled Nero as he absently scratched a fluffy ear. Things hadn't been as bad as he'd thought they'd be. Like Kyrie's reaction to his new...look. In all honesty he'd expected her to point and laugh at him...no...he'd wound up getting glomped and coed over...If he thought Kyrie was different before, the fact that she had a thing for cats...well...she was like the crazy cat lady down the street...

Lady, well she'd been the one to point and laugh at him, then almost put a bullet hole in his left ear after he'd snapped at her.

Trish was Trish, she just liked to throw in the odd comment to annoy him, but most of the time she just treated him as she normally would...

Dante...

Well, Dante was Dante either way you sliced him...He'd just heal and keep going until you sliced him again...then they'd be a round of four play that always led to things that belonged in R+ rated porn movies...then one badly worded comment that resulted in him nearly being castrated by Nero's Devil Bringer.

That or he wound up poisoned into oblivion...

Nero...

Well, Nero himself was taking it in stride. He'd found a way to make his ears and tail less noticeable. His tail was easy, he just wrapped it around his waist under his shirt. His ears, well the fur was the same shade of white as his hair, so all he had to do was remember to keep them flat so they wound up buried in his hair.

Other then that everything was kind of almost normal. God forbid anything actually changing that...

Argh, too late...

Nero had found the Anamagus Curse Book Dante had discarded somewhere in his room and had read over the details of his curse. While it was permanent and the mark remained still, everything else still applied. He still had bursts of random kitty playfulness –The ceiling could attest to that- He still had mood swings that put a pregnant woman to shame –only on a rare basis though- He still had his somewhat placid moments where not even Dante could make him snap –the elder hunter had actually called 911 because of this- and finally...he had his moments where he'd jump Dante at seemingly random intervals and demand he be pounded into the closest flat surface –which of course Dante had never needed to be told twice- of all the side effects of the curse he still had yet to turn into a vicious ball of fur that would sooner tear someones face off then look at you...

Then he'd discovered there was page missing from the book...

Then he'd realized something...important...

Dante had just shrugged and said 'I'm sure it wasn't anything important'

Nothing important? Well then a particular something he had to tell Dante would have to be rechecked in a full copy of the text, because Nero found it extremely important because seriously...this shit just didn't happen!

But then again, his name was Nero...if there was something bad in town, it went after him...

Why, just last week an actual Neko Youkai, as in a full blood -but not cursed- Neko youkai had decided to make a mess of Fortuna...Nero had gone to solve the problem...

The damn demon had tried to make Nero _his_...

Dante hadn't been to happy about that, but Nero hadn't given him enough time to tell the over stuffed plushy that he was taken...Nope, he'd stolen Pandora and used something that made a nuke look like fire cracker and officially turned the Neko Youkai into space dust...

He didn't like demons trying to rape him...

And he'd made that very...very clear...

Dante hadn't come within a thirty foot radius of him that entire week...

But that aside, seriously...THIS was just going beyond the limit...THIS was just sick and wrong...THIS was going to be the announcement of the _millennium_.

Nero almost hoped he was just having a very...very...VERY...fucked up dream that he would wake up from some time soon.

Just as he was thinking this Dante emerged from the bathroom behind his desk clad in only his trousers while he dried his mop with a towel. He was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea, he could take care of it some other way...

Nah, this was too good an opportunity to pass up...

It was time to tell Dante exactly why that second page was so important...

Because seriously, it was just fucked up...

Now where did he put Blue Rose again? Maybe if he pulled enough rounds he'd finish it for good...

Or maybe he'd give Lady a call and insult her until she rounded on him with that rocket launcher of hers...

"Penny for your thoughts?" he heard Dante say as the elder plopped himself into his chair at his desk. Nero sighed, might as well get it over with, because he could not wait any longer...Dante's reaction was what decided the outcome of what he had to say...

"Are you sure you don't have the second page of that book lying around anyway?" Dante shrugged and tossed his towel into a corner.

"No idea, it could be buried somewhere, but I ain't looking for it." Nero snorted.

"I think you should." Dante raised a brow.

"Why? What's up?" Nero sighed, he'd have to say it straight to get a reaction.

"I think this curse has done more to me then we first thought, I mean, it's fucked." Dante tilted his head, urging him to continue. Nero inhaled deeply, bracing his feet against the floor in his upright position on the couch.

"I'm pregnant."

Dante blinked, his expression flat. "Come again?" Nero sighed.

"You heard me Dante, this damn curse has fucked around with me too much...I'm pregnant!" Dante blinked...nodded once slowly...then...

For the first time in uncounted years...The crimson son of Sparda...

Fainted...

A//N I think this speaks for itself...REVIEW! If you review the outcome will become clear! Not all is as it seems mwuahahaha!


	2. That was about as funny as you dyin' kid

A//N Ya know, I was implying something when I said 'Not all is as it seems' I mean come on, look at my kitty Nero's personality! That and I despise Mpreg, so just give it half a chance would ya's! Christ talk about jumping the gun!

I do not own DMC!

Recap:

"I'm pregnant."

Dante blinked, his expresson flat. "Come again?" Nero sighed.

"You heard me Dante, this damn curse has fucked around with me too much...I'm pregnant!" Dante blinked...nodded once slowly...then...

For the first time in uncounted years...The crimson son of Sparda...

Fainted...

---

Chapter 2: Seriously, that was about as funny as you dyin' kid!

The first thing Dante became aware of when he slowly snapped back to consciousness, was the sound of insane laughter echoing throughout the shop. And when he said insane, he meant it...Who ever was laughing was no doubt the color of his coat and crying a new river. Not only that but something also went 'thud' and the laughter halted only for a moment when the sound of a ragged intake of breath replaced it, then it seems to double in lack of sanity.

If he hadn't known any better he'd think he was in a loony bin. When he finally gained enough sense to sit up, he poked his head over his desk to see an empty couch, but the insane laughter was coming from that direction. With a dazed grunt he pulled himself into a standing position with the aid of his desk. when he looked back the sight that greeted him was enough to smack any and all expression from his face...hell, even his mind went blank.

On the floor in front of the couch, rolling, banging into the table, half crying half suffocating...was Nero...whose face indeed resembled his coat perfectly. Even his Devil Bringer was flashing with his laughter and if the kid didn't stop soon he'd either pass out or pop. Then it occurred to him as everything prior to his 'manly black out' returned and actually snapped something in his brain.

"I think my brain just broke..." he mumbled as he scratched his head. The comment only seemed to add gasoline to the fire as Nero's laughter doubled again, only pausing for suffocated intakes of breath and the occasional bump when he hit the table...then it all slid into place...Nero had said something...then said he was pregnant...he had fainted...and woken up to said half demon literally rolling on the floor laughing himself to death.

He'd just been played...

And he'd fallen for it hook, line and stinker...

He wasn't amused...In fact, he wanted revenge...

When all of this finally snapped through his slowly repairing brain Dante's eyes slid to Nero, who had only recovered slightly but had managed to pull his laughing ass onto the couch, though he was gripping his sides and still crying with his laughter. If Dante hadn't known why the fuzz ball was laughing, he'd probably laugh as well, considering the kid looked damn freaky when he laughed like that. With a calmness that would make Vergil proud Dante cleared his throat and folded his arms across his bare chest. When Nero looked at him with a red face and insanely amused grin he spasmed ever slightly.

"Nero." He said calmly, his eye twitching violently while his inner devil went into a kind of twitching fit. The teen slapped himself slightly in the head to stop... ok not stop but at least slow his laughter ever so slightly and sniffed once, then covered his mouth as he continued to snicker. "You were joking...weren't you?"

Nod.

"And what would...possess you, to say something...like _that_?"

Shrug.

"You do realize I'm going to kill you now, right?"

Nod.

Dante inhaled once, then exhaled shakily as he fought to keep himself calm. "Your not going to be able to stand let alone walk, when I'm done kicking your ass." Nero's eyes widened and his snickering tittered to a halt, then he grinned nervously.

"Ehehe, come on Dante...can't you take a joke?" Dante's nostrals flared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh I can take a joke. That wasn't a joke...that...Nero...was...was..." he couldn't even think of something to call it, so he opted to laugh evilly launch himself at a yowling neko.

Nero pounced over the back of the couch when Dante collided with it, an almost savage snarl on his face as he yanked himself back to go for him again. Nero hissed and ducked under the claw shaped fingers aimed for his throat and dove between the elders legs, springing to his feet and making a run for the stairs. Dante seemed to anticipate this as he whirled on his heel and Triggered, using his scaled tail to lash out and wrap around one of Nero's legs, effectively knocking him over. Nero hissed and dug his claws into the wood of the floor as Dante began to drag him back, his claws leaving deep cuts in the surface of the wood as he yowled, hissed and spat.

Dante smirked insanely as he lifted the teen by his ankle until they were face to face, Dante's demonic one lined perfectly with Nero's upside down one. "_**Oh Nero, your going to pay for that one." **_He growled as he raised a clawed hand to grip the front of the thrashing teens hoody. "_**Your going to pay...dearly..." **_Nero snorted and used his Devil Bringer to swat the scaled hand away from his clothing.

"Sheesh, your the one who fell for it old man, come on seriously! Me, pregnant? Whoa you've been eating to much pizza, all that fats gone to your head!" Dante growled shook the hissing teen by his leg, his tail easily keeping hold of him as he flailed and clawed at air.

"_**What ever am I going to do to you little kitty? You need to be punished. Hmm, I know a few curses of my own, maybe I should turn you into a real kitty and stuff you into a crab pot-" **_ His sentence was halted by glowing fist smashing into his pointed teeth, actually chipping a few and making him stagger back, his tail releasing it's load with a heavy thud.

"That does it, I'm gonna make a new jacket out of your lizard ass old man!" Dante de-triggered and snorted as he flexed his jaw.

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" Nero growled and crouched low to the ground, building energy to his legs while he flexed his demonic arm. With a battle cry he launched himself from the ground and tackled the elder hunter into the pool table, sending numbered balls flying in all directions while pulled back raised his claws, ready to poison the other. His progress was halted however when Dante thrust his hips upwards, promptly bucking him off onto the floor with yet another thud. He was half cat, sure but he still hadn't mastered the art of landing on his feet... With a hissed he bounced back up just in time to get a bare foot to the face that sent him back to the ground.

Dante cackled as he rolled off of the table and landed on his feet, his face splitting into a smirk as he approached a still hissing Nero, who had skittered back into his desk. He cracked his neck to the side and cackled again as he bent and gripping the front of the teens shirt, yanking him off the ground to pull him to his face so they were nose to nose.

"You know what, I'm gonna give you a chance at mercy. Say your sorry, and I'll go easy on ya." Nero blinked, then snorted.

"I ain't apologizing, what ever you do to me will be nothing. Because the look on your face was damn hilarious! I'd say it's worth what ever you can dish!" This made Dante's smirk slide into a grin.

"Nero Nero Nero, your so screwed." Nero snickered and tilted his head to the side, one ear flicking outwards.

"Keh, do your worst geezer." Dante smirked and dropped Nero onto his feet, then pushed him back until his rear hit his desk. He grabbed both of the teens wrists and thrust them back, forcing him to fall back on the desk roughly, the force causing his head to smack against the wood none to gently. Dante leaned over him and snickered in his ear.

"I'm sensing a little Deja vu here kid, and if I remember correctly...I won that time as well." All Nero could do was shudder. Dante smirked, oh was he going to have his revenge. And since Nero wasn't going to say he was sorry...He'd be sure to make this experience a living hell...

Nero always was impatient with the four play...

Perfect for revenge...

A//N Oh jeez sorry to anyone who might be a little turned off by the whole Mpreg thing, that was just a crazy joke on Nero's part. He loves giving Dante heart attacks for his own amusment. Anyway, review for the next chapter, just a warning there will be a lemon in that one. REVIEW! So sorry if it's gay so far –no pun intended- But I'm bored...


	3. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?

A//N Mwuahaha! Third chapter up! Anywho, thank you to those who reviewed! I love reviews, and so sorry if I gave anyone a scare with that whole Mpreg thing, that was Nero being an ass and screwing with Dante. But anyway, on with it!

I do not own Devil May Cry, I do however own the plot!

Recap:

"_Keh, do your worst geezer." Dante smirked and dropped Nero onto his feet, then pushed him back until his rear hit his desk. He grabbed both of the teens wrists and thrust them back, forcing him to fall back on the desk roughly, the force causing his head to smack against the wood none to gently. Dante leaned over him and snickered in his ear._

"_I'm sensing a little Deja vu here kid, and if I remember correctly...I won that time as well." All Nero could do was shudder. Dante smirked, oh was he going to have his revenge. And since Nero wasn't going to say he was sorry...He'd be sure to make this experience a living hell..._

_Nero always was impatient with the four play..._

---

Warnings: Swearing, Dante bashing, flying furniture, horrified huntress' and yaoi smut!

---

Chapter 3: Haven't you ever heard of Knocking?

Dante chuckled down at Nero, whose face matched his coat right down to the shade red as he easily slid the younger hunters coat from his shoulders, tossing it over the desk and onto the floor as he did the same to the hoody. Nero didn't seem pleased with the rough treatment of his clothing but hey, pay back for ruining his jeans back when they first started their relationship, but then again it wasn't only the jeans that had suffered then, he still had to get the kid back for poisoning him! He smirked as he shed his own jacket and shirt, tossing them over his shoulder, ignoring the startled yelps of Agni and Rudra –the clothing had landed on both their heads in the weapons rack- as he lifted Nero onto the desk, the teens legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he gripped his hips. He tossed his head to the side to flick his hair out of his face then dove to capture the younger devil hunters lips with his own. He accepted the almost instant invitation inside the teens mouth as he ground his hips against Nero's, stirring a moan from the boy.

He moved his hand from a narrow hip and was about to slip it into the teens pants when a sudden bang and yelp echoed through the shop. He jumped off Nero with a curse and span to the doorway to find a flustered Lady with a hand over her eyes as she span around to face the doorway.

"God damn it you two! Haven't you heard of a bedroom!" Dante scoffed and folded his arms.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Nero, who had slid off the desk and was in the process of zipping up his hoody slipped into the chair behind Dante's desk, trying to fight down the dark blush as Lady continued to sputter curses at Dante for scarring her for life, and that he should go to jail anyway for violating a minor. Nero huffed at being called a minor and folded his own arms, his ears twitching backwards in his irritation.

"I'm not a minor Lady, but anyway what's up?" The huntress turned around and glanced at Dante, but it was another voice that spoke from the doorway as Trish entered the shop with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Oh I know what's _up _eh Dante?" The said hunter blinked and looked down, then cleared his throat and chuckled.

"What? We were busy." Lady snorted.

"Or _getting _busy." Nero slapped his foerhead while Dante just shrugged.

"And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling women." Lady snorted while Trish rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, onto more pressing matters, meaning why we're here, we've stumbled across a problem." Dante blinked and Nero sat up in Dante's chair, his furry white ears flipping to the front to better hear what they had to say.

"What problem?" asked Dante as Trish sighed and turned to Lady, who nodded and leaned on her hip.

"We were taking out the trash in an old town a few miles out from Fortuna, but what we didn't know was that the supposed 'small country town' was in fact...A town full to the brim with devil worshipers, and no I don't mean the gothic 'Long live Satan' kind, I mean the 'Let's sacrifice a visitor' and free Mundus' kind." The shop was quite for a moment, before Dante broke out into a slightly obnoxious laugh, causing Trish and Lady to raise a brow and Nero to look at him funny.

"Oh jeez that's priceless, yup, sure, hey lets grab that there tourist and throw him into that there volcano to break the Arcana seal inscribed on Mundus's prison in angel's blood that has held true for the last _few _millenia, and if that doesn't work lets throw a baby in too! HA!" The room was still as Dante leaned on the wall for support as his insane laughter rang throughout the shop. Trish and Lady rolled their eyes at his lack of professional seriousness while Nero just flicked his tail in annoyance while his ears flatted slightly.

Finally thinking enough was enough Nero grabbed Ivory from it's cleaning cloth and took aim, with a smug grin he pulled the trigger, effectively silencing Dante whose head smacked into the wall from the impact of the bullet, his face sliding down the wall leaving a rather large splatter of blood as he dropped. Trish smirked while Lady doubled over with her own laughter, all at poor Dante's expense as he staggered to his feet, a hand holding the side of his head as he wobbled slightly, before falling on his rear right next to his desk. After a moment he shook his head to free himself of the fuzzyness before he turned his head to glare at a snickering neko, whose grin could only be matched by the Cheshire car himself.

"I'll get you for that later my little kitty." Nero's grin turned into a scowl.

"Little kitty? Up yours old man." Dante smirked.

"If it's up anyone's kid it's up _yours." _Nero's face heated red as he spluttered.

"Your a damn pedophile ya know that?!"Dante grinned and nodded almost sagely.

"I do believe we've been over this kiddo." Meanwhile poor Trish and Lady were left to their own devices as the two continued to bicker, Dante throwing vulgar suggestions at Nero, who in turn produced several cracks at his 'old age' and his inability to 'get it up', which in turn led to Dante to say he didn't seem to think that last night, which _in turn _led to Lady getting her first nose bleed from such things and Trish to giggle perversely, Nero...the poor neko was spluttering while his face turned red as Dante cackled. Trish recovered rather quickly and cleared her throat.

"Ah-hem, anyway this really needs to be looked into, joke or not. We'd do it, but we just got back from that damn town and we aren't going back.." At this Lady grinned as she dragged Trish towards the doors.

"So, go kick some worshiper ass, have fun and Dante, try not to put Nero in a wheelchair." With that they left, leaving a fuming kitty and smirking Devil Hunter. Said hunter turned and grinned at Nero, who took one look at him and hissed.

"Don't even think about it, you've still got two weeks." Dante blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Two weeks? For what?" Nero grinned wickedly, his pointed canines glinting in the evil shine from his eyes.

"Two weeks of no sex." Dante's eyes widened comically as he gaped.

"B-b-but but we-before they-we were about to-GAH! Two weeks! Come on kid seriously!" Nero's grinned widened if possible.

"Kid? Just for that you can go for three." Dante laughed nervously.

"Did I say kid? What I meant to say was Nero! Yes, seriously _Nero _three weeks!" Said teen just leaned back and placed his feet on the desk, his hands folding behind his head.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Dante just dropped his hands from their frantic waving motions and grumbled.

"What ever, I'll just have to keep myself company while you skip off and cheat on me with that old ladies cat." Anything else Dante wanted to say was cut off by the sudden appearance of Pandora dropping to his eye level, it's current form being something that made Rocket Launcher look like a BB-Gun.

A heartbeat later the street was filled with the tell tail flashes and explosions of a devil getting his ass handed to him by a very angry feline/devil hybrid...

OMAKE

Somewhere in hell Dante's mirror image broke into hysterical laughter...

*

A//N lol, yes everyone laugh at Dante getting beaten by his younger lover. MWUAHAHAHA! So sorry for the late Update, butI've been busy with school and the likes... That and I did say thiswas on temporary hold. Now, REVIEW!

Next chapter is:

It's Hill Billy hell, SAVE ME!


	4. It's hillbilly hell, Save me!

A//N Yo, welcome back! So sorry for the long wait, but after posting that authors note before I started on this chapter then went to bed. When I woke up to continue I couldn't find my USB, which has ALL of my work on it. So I turned my room upside down in my hectic search for it, I only just found it so please forgive me!

I do not own DMC! I do however own the plot and any OC's!

Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, violence, blood/gore, OOC'ness, cuteness and maybe some yaoi smut...MAYBE!

Recap:

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Dante just dropped his hands from their frantic waving motions and grumbled.

"What ever, I'll just have to keep myself company while you skip off and cheat on me with that old ladies cat." Anything else Dante wanted to say was cut off by the sudden appearance of Pandora dropping to his eye level, it's current form being something that made Rocket Launcher look like a BB-Gun.

A heartbeat later the street was filled with the tell tail flashes and explosions of a devil getting his ass handed to him by a very angry feline/devil hybrid...

---

Mission 4: It's Hill Billy hell, SAVE ME!

If there was one thing Nero hated, it was being stuck in a car with a sex deprived Dante. It wasn't being with Dante that he hated, hell no he enjoyed spending time with the elder, but when he was on a roll of bitching and moaning it was like...well, he'd rather not have to deal with it, simple as that. They'd been on the road for the better half of three hours so far, and in that time Dante had done nothing but talk. It started as a simple light conversation, to teasing, to getting bashed while trying not to crash, to complaining, to moaning about being abused, then finally, whistling some random happy assed tune that made Nero's sensitive ears ring.

He swore it sounded like something from the Wizard of OZ, but he wasn't going to admit he might be right, considering...well...lets just say he'd been forced to watch the damn movie under pain of castration. It'd been that time of month for Kyrie, and when she wanted to watch something...they watched something... He couldn't help but shudder at the memory, and Dante wasn't helping with his damn whistling. So yeah, three hours stuck in a car with Dante, on their way to that off the map town. The mission was simple.

Swoop in, kill some devils, bash some inbred idiots, blow something up then get the hell outta dodge.

They weren't even there yet and he was already bored with it...

"Come on kid, stop being such a mood killer." Nero rolled his eyes as he folded his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"You know I hate travelling." Dante snorted and clapped a hand on Nero's thigh, ignoring the hiss that followed.

"Yeah well name me something you don't hate doing. The only things I can think of are abusing me, work outs, and taking cat naps-oof! Now ya see that right there? You get off on causing me pain don't ya?" Nero snorted as he shifted his arms behind his head. His current position being propped up against the door with his legs stretched across the middle of the car to rest on Dante's lap. One of his legs had lifted to smack the other after his crack at his sleeping habits...

And if that hand didn't stop creeping up his leg he'd cut it off!

---- 1 Hour later, Mission destination ----

Nero sighed in relief as he pulled himself out of Dante's red Chevy Impala (Stole it from Supernatural MWUAHAHAHA!) a smirk lighting his features when he saw Dante nursing an already healing broken wrist. "Serves you right for trying to cop a feel _while driving._ Seriously Dante, you've already got a few D.U.I's, what else do you need, a few D.W.M's?" Dante raised a brow as he leaned on the cars hood, his hand fully healed as he pulled out Ivory for a quick check up.

"What the hell does D.W.M stand for?" Nero smirked as he retrieved Red Queen from the boot, also grabbing Rebellion only to throw it at Dante, who caught it easily with a wiggle of his brows.

"Driving While Molesting." Dante pouted as he placed Rebellion in it's place on his back.

"But did you have to break my wrist? Honestly a simple, 'back off' or 'pull up first' would have sufficed." Nero raised a brow.

"Pull up first? For what, your hourly medication?" Dante gave a sarcastic laugh and flipped him off, Nero merely grinned and checked Blue Rose while Dante locked the car up. When the elder nodded he holstered his trusty fire arm and followed the other down the road that led into the small town. They'd hidden the car in the surrounding forest to protect it from nosey towns folk who might get curious.

Nero's ears twitched as they entered the front gate of the town, a rusted away welcome sign dangeling precariously above their heads. He squinted slightly to try and make out the lettering on the weather eaten sign and raised a brow at what it said.

_Velcome to hell please d i e slowly_

He couldn't help but snort at that, some of the letters had been ground off by the weather, as it was meant to say.

Welcome to Wenhella please drive slowly

Honestly it was either coincidence or these people really were crazy. That aside, the narrow road that wound through the old town looked nothing but hazardous. Good thing Dante had enough sense to leave the car in the forest. He frowned in thought as his ear twitched towards his left where he could hear the faint buzzing of an old radio on someones window. The street was almost completely empty, save at least three people, that he could see at least.

An elderly woman was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch of her old run down house, the tell tail signs of neglect evident all over her property. The once white paint had just about completely flecked off, the only white remaining tainted an ugly brown. She eyed them suspiciously from her seat, her hands no longer working on the dirty blue _thing _she seemed to be knitting. When her eyes landed on Nero he couldn't help but shudder and pick up his pace until he was at Dante's side, said elder remained silent on the matter, which he was grateful for. It seemed the red clad devil was going to be serious for once.

Averting his gaze from the creepy old lady Nero turned his attention back to the road, absently curling his tail tighter around his waist. This place was making the hairs on his neck stand on end, or, to quote Dante...It was making his hackles rise. He glanced to his left, where Dante continued to walk on in an uncharacteristic silence, his slate blue eyes casually flicking over the surrounding area, his senses obviously on alert for any possible danger. Turning his mind over to the mission details Nero vaguely wondered where the hell everyone was, this place was supposed to be a bustling country town that worshiped evil behind closed doors. So where the hell was all the bustling? Creepy old lady aside the only other people he could see were an older man and a young boy knelt in the dirt by an old house seemingly fixing something he couldn't see, but even then they'd stopped to stare at the odd white haired strangers. He cleared his throat and glanced back to Dante, who had flicked his gaze to him to show he was listening.

"Is it just me, or is this town a spin off of Silent Hill?" He saw a faint smirk flit across Dante's lips and scowled.

"What's wrong kid, scared?" Nero scoffed.

"Hardly, it's just...creepy is what I'm say'n." Dante grunted but otherwise remained silent, which confused the hell out of Nero, who stared at him with a raised brow, but before he could ask what the hell was wrong with his lover, he stopped still, ears perked. Dante noticed his hesitation and stopped and looked back at him.

"Come on kid, stop wasting daylight." Nero raised a hand to silence the elder and frowned. For a moment he though he'd heard something, but as he listened to the silence, he realized it was exactly that...Silent. He frowned as Dante folded his arms. "What is it?" Nero shook his head slowly, then turned and continued walking, passing a blinking devil hunter.

"Nothin', just thought I heard something." Dante frowned at the words, his eyes scanning over the surrounding road and buildings for a moment before he shrugged and followed after his smaller partner. For the record, Nero wasn't being paranoid, he'd heard something to...but he wasn't going to share this with the neko for three reasons and three reasons alone. 1) He'd get his head bitten off for not saying anything sooner. Though it kinda defeated the purpose of him telling anyway. 2) What ever he'd heard wasn't anything normal, assuming it was following them it would no doubt be listening too, so he'd rather not let it know he was onto it. 3) He was too lazy, simple fact for Dante, if he didn't think it a big enough deal...He didn't give two shits about the repercussions his playing dumb would have, so really...what the hell was he expected to do? Well, he was Dante, he didn't have to do shit if he didn't wanna. Nero could take care of himself... _Yes that's why six months ago you were crying over his __**dead **__body like the wibbling baby you are. _Dante ignored his 'inner Vergil' and continued onward. Want an explanation? Ok, you know that voice everyone gets in their head telling them shit they don't want to hear, like their conscionce. Well Dante's was no different, he'd simply given his a name, because seriously, it sounded so much like Vergil it was almost fucken insane. It bitched, it insulted him, it never took his side, it _never _had anything nice to say and the one that got him..._it was always right! _He made a mental note to find some drugs that'd shut it up.

Because seriously, there was _nothing _wrong with him...

Not, a thing...

Seriously...

Now Nero was looking at him funny...

---

A//N So sorry for the short chapter I kinda did this in my math class...I got in trouble...Yeah, review please...

Oh and btw, I love you too Teme ^.^


	5. No Comment

A//N HOLY FUCKING SHIT I UPDATED! How long has it been now? No idea, but I have a reason. My USB was stolen, the thing had all of my fanfiction on it, all three years' worth of it...Yeah I was a little stricken...It's taken me a while to make new pieces to work from and what not. But I have returned MWUAHAHA! I'll make this a nice long chapter to make up for lost time eh? Enjoy!

I do not, nor will I ever own DMC! (Did you know they're making a CG devil may cry movie for the cinemas? Well you do now!

Any who on to the freaky silent hill spin off!

Recap:

_Nero could take care of himself... Yes that's why six months ago you were crying over his dead body like the wibbling baby you are. Dante ignored his 'inner Vergil' and continued onward. Want an explanation? Ok, you know that voice everyone gets in their head telling them shit they don't want to hear, like their conscience. Well Dante's was no different, he'd simply given his a name, because seriously, it sounded so much like Vergil it was almost fucking insane. It bitched, it insulted him, it never took his side, it never had anything nice to say and the one that got him...it was always right! He made a mental note to find some drugs that'd shut it up._

_Because seriously, there was nothing wrong with him..._

_Not, a thing..._

_Seriously..._

_Now Nero was looking at him funny..._

_

* * *

_Warnings: Violence, bloodshed, yaoi smut (Maybe) humor and Nero's mouth.

* * *

Mission 5: No Comment...

It'd taken a little over an hour but eventually Nero and Dante had found an Inn, well rather it was a crap heap with windows but hey, beggars can't be choosers. After standing in the front office for about ten minutes waiting for the inbred moron to figure out he had customers they had payed for the only functioning room and grabbed the key. Turns out the room only had the one single bed, no couch, not even a carpet. A broken television, moth eaten curtains, unknown stains on the walls, a cracked mirror (Who ever did that will have 7 years bad luck) and a bedside table. The light flickered at random intervals and it didn't take demonic hearing to figure out there were rats and god knows what else in the ceiling. All in all, it was their own little slice of hell.

Dante said he'd rather hell...

The only thing the older hunter had to look forward too was having his kitten sleep on top of him, as he himself was big enough to take up the single bed on his own, and unless Nero wanted to curl up on the floor it was his only choice. Dante wasn't complaining, Nero just sighed, Dante _always_ tried something when they slept together...

You could imagine how active their relationship would be just from that, considering they shared the same bed back in the DMC.

Sex was good, especially with Dante, but you get sore after a while...

Dante seemed to forget Nero didn't have as much demonic blood as he did. (Poor Nero)

On to other news...The 'thing' Nero had heard, well...it was hanging around the Inn, stalking them. Currently Nero sat against the headboard of the bed cleaning Blue Rose to perfection. He ignored Dante for the most part, still pondering the man's odd behaviour on the way through the town. He'd never seen him so quiet and detached before, it was as if he'd taken on his twins persona -He'd heard all about the guy from Lady- and it was creepy as hell. A quiet Dante meant hell was having a snow day. And if hell was having a snow...they were all screwed.

Finishing with Blue Rose Nero glanced up at Dante, who was currently flipping through a random magazine he'd found in the small bathroom, with a twitch Nero noticed it was a porn magazine....with naked women. Had Nero been the jealous type he'd have snatched the thing, torn it to pieces, used Red Queen to light it on fire then shoved it down Dante's pants. Oh the dance that would follow! Shaking his head absently Nero flicked a piece of his hair out of his face and looked at the window, raising a brow at the moth eaten fabric that looked like it'd turn to dust if he poked it. He ignored Dante's perverted giggling from the floor at the foot of the bed and stood, this room was going to drive him insane. Holstering Blue Rose and sheathing Red Queen Nero headed over to the door, opened it, then turned to Dante, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his nose buried in the porn magazine.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, check out the town while I'm at it, be back later." Dante lifted his face from the magazine and eyed him for a moment.

"Sure thing kid, if you find some hidden trove of cat nip be sure to-" Nero didn't even let him finish as he slammed the door shut and stalked down the hall.

Dante shook his head. "Yeah well, be careful kid." Then buried his nose back in the magazine, releasing another giggle as he turned the thing length ways as a page doubled out.

* * *

* * *

Nero grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock into a trash can as he wondered the streets of Wenhella. "Stupid old man, one of these days I'll scratch that mug of his until he's singin Kumbia from my poison." With a huff Nero kicked a larger rock, freezing when it smashed through a random window, causing a few dogs to go off. Nero cursed as the porch like flicked on and a rifle shoved the door open. Not eager to get shot Nero bolted behind another house only to yowl when a dog launched at his face, only to get yanked back by its chain. The dog continued to bark and snarl at him and Nero smirked as his ears swivelled forward.

"Awe, is the poor poochi all chained up? Boo hoo for poochi." Nero stuck his tongue out at the dog, who seemed to pause, then redouble its efforts at the snickering feline in front of it. Nero was about to taunt the dog again but yowled when the dogs chain broke, letting it lunge at him freely. Nero hissed and spat as he jumped up onto a pile of crates, yanking his tail up just as the dogs teeth closed in its place. He hissed at the dog as it tried to jump up onto the crates, succeeding only in failing and making Nero laugh at it. "Nice try poochi, but you ain't getting this cat any time soon!" Nero frowned suddenly at his own words. "What the hell?" Since when did he refer to himself as a cat? He blinked, then shrugged. "Oh well." He gave one final wave to the snarling dog and jumped the rest of the way onto the roof of the building the crates were piled next to. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and wondered over the rooftop, hopping onto the next one while whistling the same tune Dante had been in the car.

Sometime later Nero had come across what could possibly pass for a small town hall, and upon finding what appeared to be the majority of the town's population inside he quietly jumped from the rooftop he was on to the balcony of the hall, glaring at the closed doors. He climbed onto the railing and shuffled along the wall until he came to an open window just big enough for him to see through, but too small for him to squeeze through. He took in the people crowded into the small hall with curiosity, noting all of the women were wearing black veils to cover their faces while the men wore black masks that just covered their eyes. There were no children present, but the majority of the people were noticeably in their older years. _"Hey, maybe it's bingo night." _Nero thought with an amused huff. He frowned however when who appeared to be the leader of this congregation entered through two large ornate doors at the front of the hall, where a raised platform and podium stood. The leader was an old man wearing black robes, all in the same fashion as a priests. Nero was suddenly reminded of the old codger Sanctus and his giant evil paper mache Saviour. Nero perked his ears forward as the Sanctus try hard stood at the podiem and began to speak to the gathered crowd.

"Welcome back my brothers, my sisters, to the Purging!" Nero shivered at that.

"Sounds like some cliché horror movie." He muttered.

"Every year we gather here on this very night, the night of the blood moon, to offer our gifts to the great Grigoriea, so that he might once again Rise to purge our home of the unwelcome filth of the outsiders." Nero's slitted eyes narrowed dangerously. This was defiantly demonic worship...He glanced at the sky. And oh look at that, a blood moon. Suddenly nervous Nero looked back to the proceedings, eyes nearly popping out of his head as all the women in the room suddenly tore off their dresses, leaving only there veils to cover their faces. He watched on in disgusted fascination as each women turned their backs to the gathering, all lined up side by side, arms entwined, giving Nero a clear view of the twisted, grotesque black lines that marred their flesh. Each line twirling and twisting from one pale, scared back to another, and with dawning horror Nero recognized the lines and runes for what they were.

A Summoning...

Of a very powerful _devil_ by the looks of things. No ordinary demon would need that many keys. Demons needed circles and sacrifices, a few spooky words and candles to be summoned.

Devils needed devout worshippers, devoted enough to carve the keys to its own gate, in Gaelic, with a silver knife dipped in the blood of a true innocent into their own flesh...and to truly believe in it.

"Oh crap, where's the old man when you really need him?" Muttered Nero as his ears flattened to his head and his tail fluffed up. The leader of the group suddenly produced a silver bowl from behind the podium, filled with a metallic smelling crimson liquid that Nero instantly identified with a growing horror, as human blood. The leader moved to stand directly behind the first woman, then proceeded to say a few things in some weird language Nero had never heard before, then dipped his bare hand into the no doubt fresh blood, then smeared it onto the woman's back, causing the blackened lines to light up a sickening green. He moved up along the line of twenty women, doing the same to all of them. Nero suddenly realized he should do something to stop this and cursed himself for not doing so sooner. Suddenly remembering he had a cell phone Nero yanked it out and flipped it open, only to hiss as he saw it had no signal. "Convenient." He growled as he pocketed the useless contraption. He stood from his crouched position outside of the window and jumped off the wall, landing with barely a thud in front of the entry doors that were chained shut. He hissed again, drew Blue Rose and shot the chains off, lifting his leg straight after to boot the doors open with a resounding boom.

He entered the silenced hall with Red Queen over his shoulder and Blue Rose tapping his thigh. He looked around, taking in all of the shocked, angry and confused faces. He snorted rather rudely.

"Damn, had I known there was a party in town I would'a come sooner!" he called as he wondered further into the hall, raising a brow at the humans who parted for him. He heard hushed whispers that no human would have heard throughout the hall.

"_White hair..."_

"_Look at that arm..."_

"_Strange ears..."_

"_He's not one of us."_

"_Demon..."_

"_What is it?"_

Nero scoffed at the words and growled at a man who tried to touch his Devil Bringer, causing him to stumble back. The leader of the group suddenly pointed at him with a blood soaked hand.

"Who are you to intrude upon our most sacred gathering heathen!" Nero raised a brow and whistled in disbelief.

"Heathen? Wow, I've been called a lot of things, kid, monster, demon, freak, liar, kitten, but that's a new one!" he laughed slightly at their confused looks.

"Be gone from this place demon spawn! Or fear the wrath of Grigoriea, god of Purity!" Nero's brow twitched. Demon spawn? He mentally bobbed his head.

"_Not to far from the truth I 'spose." _He thought. Wait, _God of Purity?_ He shrugged.

"Ya caught me! Yeah, I'm not human, whatever. Demon spawn, devil spawn, same diff! But anyway, seriously, you gotta stop this voodoo summoning shit, or I'll have to kick your ass." The man made a sound of outrage and pointed at him again.

"Kill him! Kill the demon spawn!" Nero sighed in exasperation.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn ya." With that he ducked under a punch from some random and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying across the room.

* * *

Some four minutes later Nero dusted his hands together and looked around the room, snickering at all the unconscious goons. He turned back to the leader and waved.

"Is that all you got? Come on, I didn't even break a sweat!" The man went purple in the face, then suddenly smirked as he pulled out a blood stained tome. Nero's eyes widened as he started up the stairs to the dais as the man began resiting what was written. Nero jumped and tackled the man just as he snapped the book shut and the women screamed and the room lit up in a sickly green light. Internally, Nero smacked himself, then he knew no more as a large explosion threw him into a wall.

* * *

Dante mumbled something unintelligible and snored under the magazine on the bed, foot twitching once as he continued to snore. He'd gotten tired of waiting for Nero to show up so he could jump him and had gone to sleep without a second thought on the matter. Giggling perversely in his sleep, magazine on his face Dante happily dreamed off his very own Nero Sundae. (XD) Half way through a particularly loud snore –he would deny it later- he choked and shot upright eyes instantly darting to the window as a sickly green flash lit up the room, followed by a rather loud boom that had him cleaning his ear after it subsided. He sighed, then grinned.

"Time to go to work!" with that he shot out of bed and grabbed his coat, sword and guns, and was out the door before he even had his coat on. He exited the Inn and looked around, frowning when he was met with nothing but a wall of grey. "Well, this is gonna be annoying." He mumbled as he swatted the air. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, wondering into the thick fog, whistling a merry tune as he went.

* * *

Nero groaned as he swam back into awareness, seeing nothing but white and hearing nothing at all. He moved to rub his ears but for some reason he couldn't move his hands. Looking up Nero groaned again when he found himself chained to a large wooden pole. Maybe they wanted to burn him? Nero scoffed, then groaned as his head throbbed. He was so going to have a migraine later. He looked down and saw his feet were also chained to the pole, with chains going across his chest as well. He frowned and looked around, again only seeing nothing but white, and his hearing only slightly returning with a loud ringing. His poor ears!

With an inward sigh Nero tested his restrains, frowning when he found they were actually very strong, and not the human strong either, these things were made to hold devils! Nero cursed as he tried to reach one of his long claws into the lock, if only he could get even _one_ drop of poison into it, it'd melt the locking mechanism! –nifty trick he'd learnt trying to break into Lady's after she'd kidnapped Dante for ransom...long story short, Dante owed her money- Giving up as it was hopeless Nero slumped against the pole, shifting slightly when he leaned on his tail. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He frowned when he heard echoing laughter that sounded too freaky to be human.

"You smell like that Son of Sparda!" Nero scoffed. "No, really, his scent is all over you...hmm, you must be his little toy then!" Nero growled as the newcomer laughed again. "Oh I'm sorry, am I making you angry kitten?" Nero hissed.

"Call me that again and lets see whose laughing!" Only Dante could call him that and live...relatively. The ass hole only laughed again, making Nero's tail fluff up.

"Ah yes, I can see the allure, feisty, I like that!" Nero twitched.

"Who cares what you like? Unchain me so I can do what _I_ like and kick your ass!" Suddenly a pair of glowing green eyes appeared in the fog.

"That's quite enough kitten, there's no need to get testy I was just teasing, beside's, I don't think I've introduced myself." Nero glared as the leader of the gathering appeared in the fog, eyes glowing a sickly green that made his hackles rise. The obviously possessed man swept into a bow. "I am, Grigoriea, but friends call me Grigs." Nero snorted.

"Well my name is fuck you, friend's call me let me the fuck go!" Grigs frowned as he stepped up onto the platform Nero was tied to with the pole. Nero flinched when his hand snapped up and grabbed his jaw with enough force to bruise and yanked his head so he was facing him.

"You've got quite a mouth on you boy, and though it was amusing at first, I do not like my toys answering back." Nero's eyes narrowed.

"Toy? Fuck you!" Grigs released his jaw, only to raised his hand and slap him with enough force to break a humans neck. Nero lifted his head, eyes snapping behind Grigs as a flash of red slipped through the fog, he smirked, then spat blood into the devils face. "Try that again asshole, see what happens." Grigs snarled and raised his hand again, only to screech as several gun shots sounded and bullets ripped into his back until he disappeared into dust that swirled and disappeared into the fog. Nero snorted.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing anyway, taking a nap?" Dante suddenly emerged from the fog with a smirk as he holstered Ivory.

"Actually, I was, how'd you know?" Nero blinked, then dropped his head, mumbling something about stupid old men and so dead possessed men.

Dante sighed and jumped up onto the platform, giving the chains holding Nero a quick once over. Making a contemplative noise, Dante reached up and pulled at the main lock, he rubbed his chin as he looked it over, then nodded to himself. "I'd say cover your ears but..." Nero ducked his head as Dante drew Ebony and pointed it at the lock. With a bang that had Nero's sensitive ears ringing the lock broke and his hands came free. He wasn't prepared for his body to not respond to him as he fell forward, only to be quickly caught by Dante. "Whoa, what the hell did I miss?" Nero shook his head as he pulled back and steadied himself, he must have hit his head harder then he first thought, because he suddenly wasn't feeling so good.

"Not much." He mumbled as he swayed on his feet, swatting away Dante's supporting hands. "Found a party, crashed it, got crashed, then woke up to that asshole." Dante hummed in thought.

"Any idea who it was?" Nero nodded, wincing as his head pounded with the action, was it just him or was there an odd buzzing noise coming from somewhere? Nero blinked when his cheek was tapped lightly. "Nero? I asked you a question, did you catch who was summoned?" Nero refrained from nodding again.

"Yeah, some 'Grigoriea' or something or other, hey, what's that buzzing noise?" Asked Nero as he suddenly tipped forward. Dante caught him easily and frowned as he tilted Nero's head back slightly. He was out cold it seemed. Dante sighed.

"Always charging in head first eh kid? Well, looks like this time you got a bad concussion out of it." with that he lifted Nero up bridal style and turned to head back to the car. He'd rather leave Nero where it was somewhat safe then in the Inn where he'd be found easily, it seemed Grigoriea had an interest in his kitten, and that didn't sit well with Dante, not one bit.

* * *

A//N Done! Review please!


	6. School's Out, Forever

A//N So, you're probably wondering –but not complaining- about why I made more than one update for one posting eh? Simple, I was bored, had all day to be bored...and I ended up doing one chapter that was too long for this fic, you may notice that every chapter in this is never over 5000 words. Always somewhere between 4000 and 2000 maybe on a special occasion 5000. But yeah, this one was like...10 000....and that was WAY too long for one chap, so I split it if that's alright! Ok, on with it!

Thank you to those of you who reviewed or Faved/Alerted this, always happy to hear from you and know this is at least semi readable. And just a quick little bit. This fic really has NO plot...it just keeps going and going and going...and going. But somewhere in all this 'going' I might think of something to finish it all off with, like some better late than never plot eh? Oh well, no one's really complaining, except Teme, but we all know what he/she's like. Hehehe Love you too Temey babe.

* * *

S.Y: Grigs, if you please!

Grigs: -Sigh- Sharingan-Youkai does not own Devil May Cry, she does however, no matter much I despise the fact, own me and the town I was Summoned in.

S.Y: Love you Griggy!

Grig's: I should'a stayed in Hell.

Nero: Yes, you should have, ass hole.

Dante: What'd I miss?

Nero: Shut up old man.

S.Y: Yeah, shut up Dante.

Dante: Awe...

O.o

* * *

Recap!

"_Any idea who it was?" Nero nodded, wincing as his head pounded with the action, was it just him or was there an odd buzzing noise coming from somewhere? Nero blinked when his cheek was tapped lightly. "Nero? I asked you a question, did you catch who was summoned?" Nero refrained from nodding again._

"_Yeah, some 'Grigoriea' or something or other, hey, what's that buzzing noise?" Asked Nero as he suddenly tipped forward. Dante caught him easily and frowned as he tilted Nero's head back slightly. He was out cold it seemed. Dante sighed._

"_Always charging in head first eh kid? Well, looks like this time you got a bad concussion out of it." with that he lifted Nero up bridal style and turned to head back to the car. He'd rather leave Nero where it was somewhat safe then in the Inn where he'd be found easily, it seemed Grigoriea had an interest in his kitten, and that didn't sit well with Dante, not one bit._

* * *

Warnings: Swearing, violence, bloodshed/gore and surprisingly, Horror themes. I know, I was feeling creative! XD

Words: 4, 816

* * *

Now

Mission 6: Schools Out, Forever...

When Dante entered Wenhella once again after leaving an unconscious Nero in this car, the first thing he noticed was that the fog had thinned into a light mist, so he could actually see more then five feet in front of him. Grinning at his luck finally turning Dante wondered back into town, head straight for the town Hall where he'd run into Grigoriea with Nero. Grigoriea, now why did that name sound so familiar? _His name was in a tome you flicked through when you were looking for something on Nero's curse moron. He's a con artist by trade, tricks humans into worshipping him and setting him free in the guise of a God of Purity. A disgrace to all Devil's, but is no push over in power, he has a love for illusions, so use your head. A monkey like you should be able to get through it though... _Dante scowled at his inner Vergil, none to please with the insults, but thankful for the info. He had indeed come across that name when looking for some info on Nero's curse in the beginning. With more information than before Dante continued on his way towards the Hall, about to start whistling when something large and solid smashed into him from the side, throwing him through the wall of the building he was walking past with a crash.

Dante pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off, shaking his head to shake the dust from it. He blinked, then sneezed when the dust got up his nose. He whipped his nose on his sleeve with a huff and looked around the room he found himself in, it looked like a school actually... a classroom to be more exact. He scanned the room for the thing that had knocking into him but came up empty. He scowled at the Dante shaped whole in the wall, then sneezed again.

"Stupid –achoo!- plaster –achoo!- dust." He said between sneezes. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve again as he made his way to the door of the room, pushing it open without anything attacking/maiming/eating/hitting and/or jumping him. He looked down both halls, twitching at the emptiness of the building. He wondered down one of the halls, spinning on his heel with Ivory drawn and aimed down the hall when a piece of paper flittered across the floor. He rolled his eyes and continued on, gun still in hand. He passed by several locked classrooms, a cleaning closet and several rows of lockers before he came to what could only be the cafeteria. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of rotting food met him in a fowl smelling wave. He waved his hand in front of his nose in an attempt to ward off the smell, ultimately failing. He shrugged it off and entered the eating room, passing by the food counters, glancing into each one as he passed, nose wrinkling even more at the horrible smell. Something was off here, and not just the food. He twitched when he saw a slice of pizza that had sprouted fur and mentally cursed the one responsible for wasting god's gift to man.

Dante decided it was time to leave before the smell killed him and turned to do just that, only to see a shadow dart past the door. He was after it before it even past the door completely with Ebony and Ivory in each hand. He flew past several more classrooms, following the fleeing shadow but had to turn sharply as it darted down a stairwell off to the side. He used the wall as a springboard as he shot down the stairs, coat flapping behind him as he shot out into the lower floor hall, skidding to a stop, his boots giving a long drawn out squeak as he stopped. He looked down both halls, frowning at the lack of the mysterious shadow. Scratching his head with the barrel of Ebony Dante started down a random hall, nose twitching as he tried to sniff out anything that wasn't supposed to be there. He almost jumped out of his skin when a high pitched ringing suddenly sounded, echoing all over the school for a drawn out few seconds before finally stopping. Dante glared at the innocent red school bell on the wall, but frowned when the sound of many doors opening reached him. He looked to the nearest door, only to raise a brow as several human shaped shadows exited and filled the halls, walking past and through him as he stood in the centre of the hall, spinning this way and that. When he span again everything suddenly lit up in colour and the shadows suddenly became people, teenagers to be exact, all rushing past him to their next class, books held in hands and bags on backs. Nerds, jocks, cheerleaders and even teachers hurried past him without seeing him, giving no indication that anything was amiss. He shuddered when a cheerleader walked right through him, sending chills over his skin.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he pushed past the crowd, only for everyone to simply pass through him. He pushed through a particularly broad –even to him- quarterback and entered a pair of large double doors. The second he entered everything went back to being empty and dark, the only light coming from the blood moon through the windows. He looked around what had to be a gym, if the polished wooden floors where anything to go by. He wondered into the large room, turning in a circle to take it all in as he moved. He paused when a basket ball rolled into his leg, causing him to look down. He tilted his head slightly then knelt down to poke the ball, upon being able to touch it he picked it up and dribbled it a few times before spinning it on his finger. He smirked and threw it over his head, continuing on to the other side of the room even as the ball fell through the hoop. He reached out to open another set of double doors when the room lit up and the sound of sneakers on polished wood sounded. He span around to see two teams playing against each other in a game of basket ball and a group of cheerleaders cheering them on in the corner. He raised a brow as one jumped up to slam the ball into the hoop, holding onto it even as the glass shattered and everything snapped back to normal. Dante blinked. "I'll say again, what the-SMACK-" Dante stumbled back as a basketball ricocheted off his face and bounced away and out the other door. Dante's brow twitched. _Devil of illusions remember! Or haven't you figured that out yet hmm? Stupid monkey. _Dante ignored the voice in his head, and the ball that was rolling around out in the hall by itself –weird- and turned back to his own door only to blink when he came face to face with the ugliest woman he'd ever seen.

"And just what do you think you're doing young man! Your were supposed to report to detention, not play ball!" Dante blinked incredulously at the transparent woman in front of him, then shrugged and punched her in the face, only for his hand to pass through without resistance and the woman to fizzle out of existence. He blinked, then looked at his hand, then shook his head.

"Come on Griggy! This crap don't scare me! If anything it's kinda sad, weird too, I bet if Nero were here he'd have a blast!" Dante called as he span again with his arms out. He nearly tripped when he saw a familiar figure standing on the other side of the room mid spin. "Kid?" he asked as the teen stepped forward into the red tinted moonlight. White ears flat against his head and tail swishing wildly behind him in a show of anger. Dante blinked. "How's your head kid?" he asked, he frowned when he received no answer. "Nero?" Then it dawned on him, this was obviously not Nero, but another illusion. He scowled. "Oh come on Griggsy, that's a little below the belt don't you think?" He paused. "An illusion though he is, you still got a few details wrong, you see his-" whatever he was going to say was interrupted when a glowing blue fist collided with his face, sending him several yards back until he hit the opposite wall. He pulled himself to his feet as the not-quite-an-illusion-after-all Nero approached him again. He frowned. "Ok, not an illusion, then what?" The not-Nero smirked dangerously as he flexed sharp claws and in a voice that sounded more like Dante in his devil Trigger said.

"What's the matter, Son of Sparda, scared?" Dante scoffed.

"Not really, that you Griggsy?" The Not-Nero suddenly shifted, white hair stiffening into platelets and turning black, smooth pale skin turning grey with streams of glowing green, jeans turning into nothing but black scales and hoody turning into a leathery tail, Devil Bringer shifting and turning into a scythe like limb tinted green and silver and cat ears lengthened and curled into ram horns while legs snapped into an odd angle and boots became hooves. Dante raised a brow as slate blue eyes turned black with flecks of neon green. The first thing that came to Dante's lips was:

"Whoa, your seriously one ugly mother fucker." Grigoriea simply laughed at that, his odd double toned voice bouncing off the walls.

"So arrogant, but for how long? When I'm through with you, I'll be finding that juicy little kitten and having me some fun." As it turned out, that was seriously the wrong thing to say in front of Dante.

"Fucker, I'll kill you!" Dante let loose a barrage of bullets, but just as they hit Grigoriea fizzled out of existence just as the ugly lady had. Dante seethed as he scanned the room, nostrils flaring and eyes tinting red as he kicked open the doors and shot off into the halls in search of the devil. "Come back here and fight you ugly ass son of a bitch!"

Grigoriea's laughter filled the halls.

* * *

Nero groaned as he came to yet again. He opened his eyes and blurrily gazed up at the roof of Dante's car. He frowned. "How the hell did I get here?" He paused to think, then groaned as it caused his head to throb. "Ow, stupid old man just had to leave me out here." He mumbled as he used the back of the driver's seat to pull himself into a sitting position. He groaned and rested his head on the seat in front of him. "My head..." he mumbled as he rubbed the side of his head, rubbing his ears while he was at it. Thankfully he seemed to have his normal hearing back and it didn't sound like he was listening through a wall of water. And hey, the buzzing was gone! He rubbed his face and looked at the digital clock on the dash board. He frowned. From the time he left their room at the Inn, arrived at the hall, got blasted and knocked out again, he seemed to have been out for a total of...three or four hours. Great, if Dante wasn't dead yet he was in trouble. Giving himself a mental shake Nero fumbled with the door, then kicked it open as he climbed out. He stood on shaky legs for a moment, then straightened himself out. He patted himself down and frowned when he didn't find any of his weapons. He turned and stood before the boot, popping it open to find his sword and gun inside. He mumbled something about meddling old men as he strapped Red Queen on and holstered Blue Rose. He was about to close the boot but paused when he saw a familiar purple air guitar resting at the back of the boot, half covered by one of Dante's duffle bags. He grinned as he pulled the purple instrument out. He strummed a few electric blue strings and smirked as Nevan cried out in relief.

"_**Finally! I've only been sitting there for hours! Thank god you found me kitten, I was begging to go stir crazy." **_Nero sighed at the nickname and used his Devil Bringer to absorb her.

"I might need your help anyway, something tells me this devil is gonna be a pain."

"_**Oh, who is it hun?"**__ Nero blinked._

"Grigoriea, or something." Nevan hummed in thought.

"_**Grigoriea, Devil of Illusions, a real prick for sure. He gets off on tricking people and freaking them out. How'd he get out?" **_Nero huffed.

"Some stupid humans thinking he was a god summoned him, I tried to stop it but I was too late, got hit for it to, been out for a few hours it seems. The old man brought me back here to recover while he went off to steal all the fun." Nevan snorted.

"_**That buffoon is going to get himself killed one of these days, I swear if you don't knock some sense into him, I will." **_Nero hummed in agreement as he passed under the rusted welcome sign. He looked around and noticed the mist had faded to almost nothing.

"Hmm, that's good I 'spose, I won't be running into anything then." With that he took off in a sprint through the streets, heading for the town hall once again.

"_**Is it just me, or is this place oddly deserted?" **_Nero nodded absently.

"The majority of the population is unconscious in the town hall, the others, I have no idea where they went." Nevan hummed again. Halfway to the hall Nero skidded to a halt at a suspiciously shaped hole in the wall of a school. He frowned and sniffed the air, smirking when he scented Dante. "Keh, idiot wasn't paying attention." With that he jumped into the hole, leaving the class room without a backward glance. He followed Dante scent through the halls, ears perked to catch even the smallest of sounds. He followed the hunters scent to a cafeteria, only to promptly walk back out while holding a hand to his nose and mouth as he walked in the other direction. He followed the scent down some stairs, through a set of double doors and into a vast hall lined with lockers. He frowned slightly when the sound of cheering echoed faintly through the halls, followed by several unmistakable gunshots. He took off in the direction the shots were coming from, passing through a gym and several more halls before coming to a halt in what had to be a chemistry lab. He wondered into the large room, big enough to hold several classes and looked around, even ducking to check under tables as he passed them. He came to another door and opened it only to stumble back when a booted foot nearly collided with his face. He pulled Blue Rose from her holster and aimed her at...Dante? he blinked.

"Dante, there you are, what's going on in this freaky ass school?" Dante didn't reply however and began to advance on the feline. Nero frowned. "Dante?" He gasped when Dante suddenly pulled his arm back and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a few tables. He stumbled to his feet and looked at Dante, his head pounding as the elder approached with a cold look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"What's wrong kid, it's just me." He said.

Nero's eyes narrowed. "You're not Dante, who the hell are you? Grigoriea?" Not-Dante paused, then smirked and began to change. When it was done Nero raised a brow at the grey skinned ram like devil. "Huh, has anyone ever told you your one ugly-" Grigoriea growled.

"Yes yes I heard it all before from your partner." Nero snickered at that.

"Well, then it must be true." Nero laughed as Grigoriea growled threateningly at him.

"You try my patients boy, you know, I was going to settle on asking you to be my little play thing for a while, but after that little comment? I think I'll just take what I want from you." Nero raised a brow. Ok, he'd already had a giant cat demon try to rape him, now this ugly ass moron wanted to as well?

He suddenly wanted to blow something up...

"Yeah yeah that's all well and good and all, but you'll find that quest to be a hazardous one, seeing as I'm already spoken for, and well seriously, whose stupid enough to piss off the Devil Hunter Dante? I know I can get away with it, I have special privileges, but you? Keh, you'll be dead before you can say 'Sparda'." Grigoriea hummed.

"Is that supposed to scare me hmm? Well, sorry to disappoint, I'm the one who does the scaring." Nero rolled his eyes and holstered Blue Rose and instead summoned Nevan from his Devil Bringer. Grigoriea seemed intrigued by the action but otherwise remained where he was. "You bring a guitar to a devils fight? What are you going to door, bore me to death?" Nero smirked and slid his feet apart for balance and raised him arm, ready to slam down on Nevan and blast the fucker to kingdom come.

"No, not bore...just blast." With that he slammed down on Nevan, sending a visible shockwave of sound at Grigoriea, whose eyes widened comically at the attack. He didn't get a chance to dodge though as Nevan's attack slammed him into the wall while the shockwaves turned sharp and sliced into his grey skin, drawing dark red, nearly brown blood. He screeched and rolled out of the way of another sound blast, this one accompanied by vicious looking bats made out of demonic energy. "What's the matter Griggy, not loud enough for you? Here, let me crank up the volume then!" With that he slammed down again, sending a neon purple soundwave at the illusionist, who paled and fizzled out of existence, causing the shockwave to slam into the wall and blast it to pieces. Nero whistled as he pet Nevan. "Awesome." He grinned as he poked his head out of the large hole in the wall. Nevan giggled.

"_**Why thank you."**_

Nero flipped Nevan over his shoulder and wondered into the hall.

"Nero!"

* * *

Dante growled as he stalked down the endless halls of the school, briefly wondering if there was an illusion on the building making it bigger or it was really just a maze. He rounded another corner only to wince when what sounded like an air guitar cranked into existence, making the walls and floor vibrate as shockwaves rippled the air around him. He blinked, was that Nevan? That meant Nero was awake and in the school, for real this time...

With a growl he took off in the direction Nevan had sounded, almost tripping when a loud rift blasted down the hall, blowing his coat behind him. He gapped slightly as a purple flash blasted one of the walls in front of him out. He blinked at the damage, then sighed in relief when he saw Nero poke his head out of the hole, then step into the hall with Nevan on his shoulder. "Nero!"

* * *

Nero span around at the voice and had Nevan ready for another solo when he saw Dante walking quickly towards him, he raised a hand to slam down when the not-Dante, Dante? Paused, then raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"Relax kid, it's me." Nero scoffed.

"Yeah right, that's what the other one said before he attacked me." Dante's eyes narrowed at this but otherwise remained still. Nero eyed him warily for a moment. "Do I have a tattoo?" Dante grinned.

"Yep." Nero raised a brow.

"Where is it?" Dante grinned even more.

"Right here." He said as he pointed to his own shoulder. Nero lowered Nevan slightly.

"What is it?" Dante huffed.

"A stupid cat who tried to bite my finger off several times." Nero sighed in relief and absorbed Nevan.

"Thank Christ for that. Where the hell have you been old man?" Dante rolled his eyes and lowered his hands.

"Around, this damn school is like a maze." Nero snorted.

"Hardly a maze, more like the Labyrinth." Dante hummed his agreement as he stood in front of Nero and took his chin in his head, turning his head from side to side gently.

"How's your head?" he asked. Nero sighed.

"Better, but I still have a headache, so keep the yapping to a minimal." Dante hummed and lowered his face to catch Nero's lips in a quick kiss, waiting just long enough for Nero to respond before pulling back.

"Good, you had me worried for a bit there kid." Nero rolled his eyes as he swatted Dante's hand from his chin, fighting down a blush as he cleared his throat. He ignored Nevan cooing in his head.

"Grigoriea's being a pest and haunting us in this school, and since he won't let us leave and won't stick around long enough for one of us to kill him, I came up with a better idea." Dante raised a brow at the wicked gleam in Nero's eyes.

"Well? Sharing is caring." Nero grinned almost sinisterly.

"This school has one of those old fashioned boilers." Dante blinked.

"And?" Nero smirked.

"What happens when you overload a boiler?" At Dante's uncomprehending look his sighed. "It goes boom." Dante's face brightened.

"Awesome! To the boiler!" he announced as he turned on his heel, then paused. "Uh, where's the Boiler room?" Nero slapped his forehead.

"_And I sleep with this idiot?" _

"_**Oh hush, at least he makes up for it with his looks eh? How is he in bed? Does that help?" **_Nero's face took on several shades of red at once as he scratched his nose with his Devil Bringer and cleared his throat.

"_None of your business, and if you go looking in my head for the answer I'll smash you on the floor."_ Nevan giggled.

"_**Relax kitten, I'm just teasin' you." **_Nero huffed.

"Well stop." He muttered. Dante looked at him funny.

"Stop what?" Nero shook his head.

"Talking to Nevan, she's being...nosy." Dante nodded in understanding.

"She usually never shuts up with me, always making perverted comments." Nero huffed.

"Sounds familiar." With that he turned and made his way to the boiler room he'd passed before hand. He looked back and noticed Dante was looking at something down the other end of the hall. "You coming or not?" Dante looked at him, then nodded and jogged to catch up, falling in step with his smaller lover.

When they reached the boiler room they found the door locked. Nero hissed at it in annoyance and Dante just chuckled at Nero. With a growl Nero flexed his claws, then shoved one into the key hole of the lock. He withdrew it a moment later and smirked as it began to hiss and release faint blue fumes. Dante raised a brow at him and Nero shrugged. "Picked it up when Lady kidnapped you." Dante rolled his eyes as Nero kicked the door open with little effort when the lock melted. They both made their way down the stairs on the other side of the door, eyes and ears open in the near pitch blade darkness of the descending hall. When they reached the bottom Nero raised his Devil Bringer and brightened it's glow, lighting up the room just enough for their enhanced sight to see. Dante blinked when Nero glanced at him, his normally slate blue eyes reflecting the light eerily. They made their way into the boiler room and Dante flicked the light switch, only for it to not work. He frowned and followed Nero to a large rusted contraption that made an odd humming noise mixed with a bubbling noise. He frowned at the odd thing. Nero moved over to one side where there were several knobs, taps and turn wheels. He proceeded to randomly turned the wheels and taps, switched random knobs and ripping off a pipe for good measure. Suddenly the pressure reader quivered and began moving to the red zone and Nero grinned.

"All done, now to get out before we get blown to bits." With that they both took off back up the stairs and back into the hall. They made a beeline for the hole Dante had made when he'd been thrown through the wall, only able to find it because of Nero's fresher scent from it. When they were within sight of the classroom everything flashed and the hall was filled with students once again. Nero blinked. "What the fuck?" He wondered as the people passed right through him. Dante only snorted.

"This again Griggy? Your running out of tricks." With that he grabbed Nero's arm and pulled him into the classroom with the hole and pushed him through just as an ear splitting boom resounded under the building, causing it to shake on its foundations as several more explosions went off. Dante jumped out after Nero and they both made a mad dash to the nearest building to hide behind as the whole school suddenly went up in flying debris and smoke, soon followed by fire.

Nero grinned suddenly. "Well, that settled my urge to blow something up." Dante looked at him incredulously. "What?" He just shook his head.

"You worry me sometimes kid..." Nero just rolled his eyes.

"Don't we have a Priest to kill? Something tells me if we kill him we break Grigoriea's connection to the human world." Dante hummed in thought, then nodded.

"Should work, of not we'll just send him off ourselves eh?" Nero nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." They ignored the burning school behind them as they made their way to the hall that was layered with thick fog...

* * *

A//N Done again, had to split it again though as this one was longer than the other ehehe, REVIEW! There will be another chapter after this one so don't despair!

PEACE!


End file.
